<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagisa K Confections by froggyxfluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092658">Nagisa K Confections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyxfluff/pseuds/froggyxfluff'>froggyxfluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(pun intended lmao), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Confident Shinji, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaworu is etheral, M/M, Theyre both flustered babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but for like three seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyxfluff/pseuds/froggyxfluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate mice, fizzy cherries and a cute boy!! What will Shinji do!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nagisa K Confections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time in ages I’ve felt like writing so thank you so much for reading!<br/>I'd like to think Shinji is around 17-18 and Kaworu is 18-19 here.<br/>This is <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2dLc4fWUKwDnruCVzCjgHo"> My Kawoshin Playlist </a> I listen to while writing. Its almost exclusively Asian music but I love these songs so you can listen to it if you want to~<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass containers perfectly highlighted the guilty pleasures contained within them. From fizzy-cola gummies to thick golden fudges, each sweet was perfectly formed, their brilliantly dyed coatings making kaleidoscopes across the pale blue shelves. Compared to the plain exterior, the shop almost glowed, the jars and pastry case reflecting each bulb of light so strikingly that it was dizzying. </p><p>It was a jingle from the door that had finally convinced Shinji to enter. The first thing that hit him was the warmth; in seconds the snowy winter winds were forgotten, replaced by a pleasant aroma. Just the caramels and vanillas swirling through the air were enough to make his mouth water. As he progressed to the core of the shop, he saw it- the island- it was magnificent. Any chocolate bar he could’ve imagined, stacked upon the shelves. His mind raced through the possibilities. A traditional Cadbury? Those youthful Tony’s? Perhaps even the delectable Green&amp;Black’s? If it wasn’t for his 9 am class he could spend just hours pondering all these familiar bars. The artisan candy displayed on the walls was another debate.  </p><p>After a few seconds, digesting the sheer volume of sugar that must’ve gone into building the business, Shinji had settled on his go-to; a Kinder Bueno and Sun Exotic. He had finally decided, after a quick deliberation; he had to try one of the sweets- after all so much effort had gone into the setup, it’d be a waste not to. </p><p>He gravitated towards the chocolate mice, relieved that they weren’t so high up that he’d need assistance. Carefully packing them into one of the grey and white striped paper-pouches that were placed intermittently around the shop, he made sure not to take too many pink mice, wary of future customers. </p><p>Making his way to the till, he was almost giddy at the sight of the cakes and cookies lined up, leading up to the register. As if the sensory overload of sweets and colours and yummy smells wasn’t enough, the man behind the till was stunning. Shinji almost had to  choke back a gasp. </p><p>He was sugar personified, a silvery shimmer radiating from his warm skin. The baby pink apron tied around his waist made him more like a model than a shopkeeper, yet the lilac star hair clips holding back his shining white locks managed to make him look somehow cute.  </p><p>“How can I help you?” he grinned, ignoring Shinji’s rosy blush. </p><p>“I just need to pay… thanks” Shinji managed to stutter in response, waiting for him to weigh the candies. </p><p>“I pegged you for a chocolate-mice typa guy” he grinned, handing Shinji his goods. Shinji looked up in confusion at the extra bag, sealed with pink tape, matching the shade of the boy’s apron. </p><p>“Violet pastilles- on the house for my first customer!” </p><p>Shinji thanked him as he left the shop. There was that bell again- the bell on the door- Shinji had realised he wasn’t his first customer. Shinji brushed the little lie off as a business tactic, popping one of the milky mice into his mouth. </p><p>❀◕ ‿ ◕❀</p><p>The next morning, Shinji returned to the shop; he craved the taste it left him with- seeing the cute boy again was a plus. </p><p>He picked up his usual, this time opting for fizzy gummies- he felt some guilt removing them from their jar as if he was ruining the perfect scene, although some of the jars were already a little emptier. <em> Maybe he got some more customers last night. <em> Shinji thought to himself, assuming he was today’s first sale- after all who else would go to a sweet shop at 8:30 am? </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This time as he approached the store-front, he caught the sugar fairy- what Shinji called him in his head- polishing down an espresso machine in a soft blue matching the shelves. The sugar fairy tucked his cloth into his apron, semi-rushing to attend to his favourite customer. He held back his smile <em>, Of course, he likes cherries too. </em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Thank you for returning Shinji~ If you come back tomorrow morning, you can have a better breakfast than fruit punch,” he said, quickly glancing down at the student’s lanyard. Shinji was quick to return the compliment- </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s only because the shop is so nice… you don’t have a nametag?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Ah! I knew I had forgotten something- but it’s Kaworu” he cringed, half defeated. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Nah, you’re fine. I’ll be back, Kaworu” Shinji gave Kaworu a little look up and down before leaving the store. This time it was Kaworu blushing- Shinji most definitely just checked him out. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>❀◕ ‿ ◕❀</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Shinji raced through the station, almost tripping as he galloped up the escalator. He glanced at his phone as he fumbled to tap his travel-card. He was already 20 minutes late. What was another 15? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>College could wait; Shinji would much rather discover what latte or frappe or mocha Kaworu had waiting for him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As soon as he heard the bell jingle, Kaworu jumped into action- by action, of course, I mean he tried to look as unbothered as possible. He was eager to see Shinji but he couldn’t let him see that after he had the audacity to be so late. That didn’t stop the rush flow through Kaworu felt as Shinji approached the counter, </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Can I get a medium… uhh…” he caught his breath although it was painfully obvious how unfit he was. Shinji pulled himself together, choosing to ignore his awkwardness. Kaworu seemed to ignore it too, </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ll just make you a spiced tea and I made pain au chocolat this morning” Kaworu decided, immediately abandoning his cool demeanour. As he got started frothing the milk he whispered to himself, half hoping Shinji would hear </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You’re cute when you’re flustered” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As Kaworu went onto warm the pastry, Shinji drummed up the courage to speak- he wasn’t a terrible flirt but Kaworu made him feel like he was. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“So you really make all these yourself?” he asked, pointing towards the rows of cookies cakes and pastries. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yup, that’s all me”. Shinji was taken aback- </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Wait, even the sweets?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, not those” Kaworu giggled.<br/>
“This is a family business, they make the sweets up north and send them out to our shops, but the bakes are all me- that’s £4.50” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Shinji tapped his card, secretly wishing he could just bunk his lesson and spend the day with Kaworu- between physics and his crush, the favourable option was obvious. A harsh cold classroom or a warm bakery? The answer was clear in his heart but he couldn’t compromise his life this early on- after two days of a quick flirt. As if on cue, Kaworu called out as Shinji placed a foot out the door. Kaworu strode over to Shinji’s side quickly pulling a retro anorak over his head. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’ll walk you to college, I barely get customers at this time, I can tell you more about my family, I mean if you want?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I…” Shinji paused to take in the moment </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I would like that very much”. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Their walk was a long and savoured one. They spent more time wandering through the market, dipping in and out of the various shops and stalls getting a feel for the others tastes more than anything. Kaworu adored anything bright, vintage or second hand, constantly pausing the conversation to run and smell the apples and oranges at the fruit stalls. Shinji watched fondly, sipping at his tea- it warmed him up just as Kaworu had promised. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>At some point between the market and the main road, Shinji’s hand had met Kaworu’s. Kaworu’s hand was warm and soft- from the feel of it, Shinji couldn’t believe this was the same boy who’d spend hours morning noon and night single-handedly baking, cleaning, stocking and manning a confectioner’s. Although he didn’t have the hands of one, Kaworu had the attitude of a worker, his love for his family proved through his unresting diligence to do them proud. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Everything about him was awe-inspiring. Everything about him made Shinji want to love him. They were almost at the campus, but how could Shinji let him go? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kaworu was reluctant to let go himself- he had to tell himself <em> this is just the first goodbye</em>. Wordlessly, he leaned in closer and closer. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Shinji’s heart was pounding faster than it had ever before. Kaworu’s sweet floral scent was tempting beyond reason, his saccharine aura clouding Shinji’s mind. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as Kaworu smoothly pulled him in. All he could feel was how soft the others lips were. It was like he had waited his whole life to be kissed so sweetly. Shinji melted under Kaworu’s touch opening up as soon as his tongue brushed over him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Just like that, it was over- Shinji had almost blanked out and by the time he had reconfigured, Kaworu was well on his way. It was like he could still feel Kaworu’s lips and that’s when he tasted it, courtesy of the flair of Kaworu’s tongue; a violet pastille.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>